Lovely
by MsGreenheart
Summary: You finally get to smooch the big German man, and a lot more than that. Pretty vanilla and cute & with a gender neutral reader.


As you walked into the Watchpoint Gibraltar training room at midnight, you were surprised to hear the clanking of metal. Somebody apparently decided to do some late-night weightlifting, and this discovery partly made you want to turn right back around and come back another time, because sharing the gym with one other person? That sounded awkward.

While you were debating with yourself what to do, you hadn't noticed the clanking noises had paused until you saw the person responsible for them emerge from around the corner. You were suddenly face to face with Reinhardt Wilhelm, or, more accurately, Reinhardt Wilhelm's large, heaving chest that he had managed to squeeze into a grey shirt that was _clearly_ at least a size too small. His giant body was towering over yours and you could see the evidence of his heavy workout by the dark patches on the chest and arm areas of his shirt, and his glistening arms and neck.

"Ha!" he laughed while wiping some of the sweat off his forehead. "You cannot sleep either, I assume?"

You couldn't help but smile whenever he was around, although you weren't sure that was because his jolly demeanor was contagious, or if you were just very, very attracted to him. Probably both. You had known the big German man for a few months and at some point you had stopped lying to yourself. You wanted him really badly. But, being the terrible flirt that you are, things had not exactly moved along. At all.

"Yeah, I've been cooped up in meeting rooms all day, you know how things get after big missions…" you replied, trying to keep your cool even though you could feel your cheeks _burn_. "I figured I could, uh, use a workout. Relieve some, uh, tension." You didn't mean for any of that to sound so suggestive, and when you realized what you had said you started blushing even harder. But what if he picked up on it…?

Reinhardt scratched his beard and clasped you, quite firmly, on the shoulder. "Well then! I should leave you to your exercise. I shall go back to my room and hit the shower myself," he stated, and walked past you towards the door, leaving you beet red and ever so slightly disappointed.

"Unless," he said in a slightly softer voice than usual, "you would care to join me?"

Oh man. He _did_ pick up on it. You had turned around to look at him again, because clearly, he must be joking! But his expression seemed genuine, he even seemed a little nervous, only giving you a half-smile and moving his weight from one leg to the other.

"Oh," you stammered, trying to hold in a nervous laugh, "well, I uh, think I would care for that, yes,"

His smile turned a little wider and he walked back towards you a few steps, when his face turned slightly more serious and he bluntly stated, "I do not want to cause any confusion. I _am_ propositioning sexual intercourse."

"Yes," you chuckled, "yeah, I got that!"

He gently took your smaller, softer hand in his bigger, rougher one and lead you out of the gym and up to his assigned room, frequently stroking your palm with his thumb while you attempted to talk about things that didn't really matter.

When Reinhardt had unlocked his room with a keycard, he held the door open for you. "After you," he said while making a slight bow, and you were delighted at his knightly behavior, even with your heart pounding in your throat.

The door opened into a short, narrow hallway, and you entered first, followed by Reinhardt, who closed the door behind him. You were very aware of how close your body was to his, and you couldn't help but place your hands on his chest, slowly moving them upwards towards his shoulders.

"Ah," he sighed, his hands mimicking yours, trailing gently over your shoulders and neck and stopping on your cheeks, "will you allow me to kiss you?"

You nodded in response, which made him bend down until his lips pressed against yours and you hungrily kissed back, finally taking what you had wanted to have for months. His beard was rough against your skin, but you didn't want it any other way. He shifted one hand downwards towards your waist, finding the edge of your shirt and lifting it up, and the feeling of his huge, warm hand against your skin made you let out an involuntary moan. Reinhardt looked up at you with a satisfied grin on your face, obviously not expecting you to be that vocal just through having your waist touched.

"I've wanted this for so long," you breathed, pulling his head close to yours again, allowing him to start kissing your neck in an upwards motion. He pressed a small kiss to your ear. "I have longed for you from the moment I first heard you speak, little mouse," he whispered, his sweet words washing over your entire body.

"Now, we cannot shower with our clothes on," he said enthusiastically, and started pulling your shirt up even further and above your head, then dropping it to the ground. You followed his actions and pulled at his shirt as well, although he was way too tall for you to pull it over his head, so he took over the task and dropped his shirt to the floor. The tight shirt had not left a lot to the imagination, but seeing his bare chest with the grey-white curls of hair, it got you _very_ excited.

With his hand on your waist again, he started pulling you out of the little hallway and towards the bathroom, fiddling with the buttons on your pants, but his large fingers weren't delicate enough to undo them, so you undid them yourself and pushed the pants down your legs, leaving you in just your underwear.

"Beautiful," he sighed, as you two entered the bathroom. He spun around to turn the shower on, exposing his very well-toned back and ass to you while the room was filling up with steam.

"So are you," you blurted out and he let out a hearty laugh. You both stripped yourself of your final pieces of clothing and slowly stepped into the cubicle. With Reinhardt being so broad and tall, he already filled up a lot of space, and with an extra person added to the mix, you had no choice but to press yourself against him. The hot water caressed his body, beautifully following the shape of his muscles, and you reached up to gently pull his head down to yours once more, engaging in a passionate kiss.

His hands now started roaming your arms, your collarbones, slowly teasing their way down to your chest, lazily tracing your nipples with his coarse fingers, increasing the state of your arousal and making you let out soft gasps into his mouth. "You are so lovely," he mumbled into the side of your neck and your heart fluttered at the praise, "so lovely."

He then angled his arm around to grab a bottle of shower gel from the shelf in the cubicle. "Hold out your hands," he said, and after you obliged, he squeezed some of the bottle's content into your hands and then his own.

You cleaned each other gently, the soft but broad touches of his hands all over your body making you incredibly hot. In return, you lightly touched him all over his chest and lower, brushing the edges of his pubic hair. He very lightly bucked towards your hand, and you could see his erection growing stiffer. You stroked its side, making Reinhardt's legs twitch again.

"Maybe we shouldn't use up all the hot water," you joked, caressing his now hard cock with the tips of your fingers, "and continue this elsewhere."

His throat made a raspy noise, as he seemed to snap out of his moment of pleasure. "You are right, of course," he coughed, and turned off the water.

After very hastily drying yourselves with a towel, you went to sit down on the crisp white bedsheets first, back propped up against the pillow, in eager anticipation of what was to come.

Your older lover kneeled down on the bed in front of you and started to caress your calves and the outside of your legs. "Will you show yourself to me, _liebling_?" he asked, placing his large hands on your knees. You slowly spread your legs for him, and as you did, he started kissing your knees, then your thighs, his lips and his beard leaving an invisible trail on your skin. He passionately traced his mouth over the center of your arousal, then added his tongue, making you let out a soft moan as you arched your hips towards his face.

Soon after, he moved his face upwards away from your core, and you let out a desperate whimper as he started to kiss your stomach instead. "Oh," he murmured, "does my little mouse want some more attention?" You managed to breathe out a tiny 'please' and Reinhardt chuckled. The bed creaked as he repositioned his heavy form to in between your legs, allowing him to kiss the side of your jaw, while his hand lingered just above your sweet spot once again. He lazily trailed his tongue over your lips, waiting for you to let out a moan, and when you did, he slipped inside your mouth, pushing his tongue against yours, the sudden increase in forcefulness making you shudder.

The hand that had been hovering between your legs now picked up speed, rubbing and stroking in just the right place and you writhed and bucked under his touch, moaning into his mouth.

"Reinhardt, please," you whimpered, hands clinging onto the muscles on his back, "don't make me come with just your hands." You gently moved one of your hands down the slick skin of his torso, but you couldn't reach quite far enough.

Reinhardt stopped what he was doing and looked up into your eyes, his brow furrowing. "You are so much smaller. I do not want to hurt you."

Oh, but you had been waiting for this. You had been hoping for this. Yes, he was so much bigger than you, and all his parts were, well, in proportion, but God, had you been hoping for this.

You nestled a hand into his white hair and pressed your lips onto the scar over his left eye. "I want you," you whispered, "it's going to be okay."

He smiled so tenderly at that, at you comforting him, and pressed several quick kissed all over your face. "I do not deserve you, sweet thing."

Although new lovers clearly made him a bit nervous, Reinhardt wasn't new to this, and swiftly retrieved a bottle of lube and a condom from his bedside table. You took them from his hands, rolled the condom over his length, squeezed out a generous amount of lube into your hands and started stroking his cock, sliding your hand up and down, covering it in the slippery substance. Reinhardt's response, his moans and grunts and unintelligible German mumbling, made you feel devious and delicious.

He suddenly yanked your hand away. "That's enough of that." His large hands grabbed your ankles and he swiftly pulled you further along the bed, so you were lying down instead of sitting. You spread your legs further, and with the hand that still had some lube on it, you fingered yourself, preparing your opening. Seeing you touch yourself made Reinhardt squeeze your legs slightly harder and he shifted closer towards you.

"Are you ready?" he asked, gently.

"Yes," you answered. As he positioned his hard cock at your entrance, you decided to be a little daring.

"Please fuck me."

His breath hitched at that, and he started to push. Your legs wrapped around his torso and you tried to control your breathing while you could slowly feel him going deeper and deeper inside of your body. There was no pain, only a throbbing, heavy feeling of absolute fullness. You murmured for him to kiss you and he complied, pushing further and deeper the more he leaned into your mouth, until he was fully inside of you. He stopped then, and looked at you to see if you were okay.

"Wow," was the only thing to come out of your mouth.

"You are taking me so well, little one. You feel so wonderful." You moaned as he praised you, your heels digging into his back, pulling him closer, making his cock move inside you. He then slowly started moving his hips, stretching you out completely, his warm hands on your waist pulling you towards him with every thrust. You moaned and mewled in the shadow of his large body, his weight pressing down on you as he buried himself inside you over and over again. His name was on your tongue like a mantra in between your whimpers, as the pressure on your insides brought you close to tears of ecstasy.

He was getting close now, you could tell by the guttural sound of his moans, the increased speed of his thrust, and the way his hands were digging into your waist, yanking you closer to him.

Your whines of pleasure got louder as you came closer to your climax and you began to meet his thrusts more forcefully.

"Look at me," he gasped, "look at me when I make you come, _mausi._ " You obeyed and your gaze met his, his piercing blue lust-filled gaze sending you straight over the edge and you screamed his name, your legs trembling against his waist. He pumped into you one last time and shuddered as his release washed over him.

You let your legs fall down onto the bed and tried to catch your breath while he slowly pulled out of you. You made room for him on the bed and he laid down next to you and pressed a quick kiss against your forehead. "You were amazing."

You rested your head against his shoulder and drifted off to sleep with a smile on your face.


End file.
